Mindfuck
by Pumpkin Head Jones
Summary: If there was anything Gary Smith was good at, it was getting under people’s skin. GxP HARD YAOI, other warnings inside


There's not enough plotless sex in this archive, and I feel it is my civil duty to rectify this horrific problem.

**_WARNINGS_**: yaoi/slash (malexmale love), lemon(s?), anal, oral, foul language, mindgames, and anything else that enters my twisted little mind.

**_BREAK_**

Mindfuck

If there was anything Gary Smith was good at, it was getting under people's skin. He always knew just what to say to get a guy's blood boiling. Of course, calling his talent a "gift" seemed to carry a positive connotation, and Pete Kawalski did NOT want to invoke any feelings of pride in his sadistic roommate for his skills. Not that Gary needed any encouragement or provocation to torment him on a regular basis. No, that particular pastime of Gary's required only that the pink-clad boy breathe and show rudimentary signs of life.

"Ouch, hey, cut it out, Gar'!"

Like now, for instance. All Petey wanted to do after a long, exhausting day of grueling schoolwork was kick back on the common area couch and watch a little television. That's it. Not too much to ask, right? Right?

"Oh, come ON, Little Petey. You need to grow a sense of humor. I just wanna know what you're watching."

Wrong.

"I told you, I'm watching sports," Pete growled, glowering at the television in his determination not to let his assailant distract him. No such luck. "Ouch!" he cried out once more as Gary jabbed his arm yet again with a dully sharpened pencil tip. "What do you want?" He asked impatiently, shooting a haughty scowl at the boy next to him on the tattered sofa before returning his gaze once more to the brightly flashing screen.

"What kind of sports?" Gary asked in mock-interest. Petey sighed and answered shortly:

"Swimming."

"Oh yeah?" Gary said, grinning widely. "What, Little Petey can't swim, and now he has to live vicariously through the tiny people in the television?"

"Shut up, Gary. I can swim just fine." Gary's grin widened still further.

"Well then, I can certainly understand why a boy just on the cusp of puberty would so THOROUGHLY enjoy watching a sport like swimming."

"Oh, and why is that, Gary?" Petey snapped, turning to glare at the smirking boy adjacent to him. He could tell he was walking yet again into another one of Gary's stupid traps. It was often Gary's pleasure to mindfuck poor Petey until he was reduced to nothing but a self-conscious pile of mush. And he knew from experience that if he tried to resist, the taller boy would merely persist until he took the bait; furthermore, he knew that the longer he held off, the crueler Gary would be.

"Why, the attire, of course. If only every sport required uniforms like those, eh, Petey? Am I right? Am I?" Gary began to nudge Petey obnoxiously with his elbow until he replied,

"Alright, yes, you're right! Jeez!"

"Aw, you're no fun when you're uptight, Petey," Gary cooed, placing a firm arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "I'm just trying to have a pleasant conversation with you. I mean, there's nothing to be ashamed of, after all. There's nothing wrong with admiring the female form at its finest, especially when it's so scantily clad."

"I'm _not_ watching the girls in their bathing suits," Petey scoffed, glaring at the television set once more.

"Oh?" Gary exclaimed, sounding taken aback. "So, you're watching all the _boys_ in their little Speedos, then? Jeez, man, I know I make jokes, but I never thought you'd actually _admit_ that you like dick. I figured you'd take that little secret of yours to the grave, along with your virginity." Petey snapped his head back at Gary, his eyes wide with shock.

"What? No, I never said that! It's not like that at all! I'm not watching--"

"Tsk, tsk, sounds like the lady doth protest too much," Gary chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Look man, it's cool if you're a homo and all, but don't attack me in the middle of the night, okay? I get kinda _crazy_ when people mess with me in my sleep."

"I'm not gonna attack you in your sleep, Gary," Petey huffed, crossing his arms and trying to redirect his attention back to the swimming match. His efforts, of course, were for naught. He could practically feel Gary's heated gaze boring into the side of his head, bothering him to the point of distraction. The pink-clad boy held strong, however, pretending not to notice his roommate's blatant act of voyeurism.

Of course, Gary was having none of that. _No one_ ignored Gary Smith. Ever.

Petey jumped slightly when his roommate moved suddenly, retracting his arm from the smaller boy's shoulders and jumping to his feet to stand directly in between him and the television. The action brought Petey nose-to-crotch with his psychotic tormentor, making him turn a less-than-subtle shade of pink. Gary smirked at the smaller boy's noticeably flustered state.

"Then again, what kind of friend would I be to deny you your heart's deepest, darkest desires?" he asked huskily, causing Petey to blink up at him in shock.

"Wha--?"

"Well, I can hardly blame you, Petey," Gary continued, stretching out a hand to stroke one of the smaller boy's cheeks. "You have excellent taste. I mean, _look_ at me. Who _wouldn't_ want a little taste of this?"

Recovering from the initial shock of Gary's accusations, Petey violently jerked his head out of the taller boy's grasp and to the side, blushing still deeper and glaring holes into the wall.

"I'm not pining for you, Gary," Petey huffed, already worked up nearly to tears. He could see where Gary was going, and it was really starting to scare him.

"Oh yeah?" Gary retorted, "I bet you are, Femmeboy. I bet you're madly in love with me. Why the hell else would you stick around when I treat you so abominably?"

Petey stared open-mouthed at Gary in silent horror, entirely at a loss for what to say in defense. I mean, when you hit a nail so squarely on the head...But Gary was NEVER supposed to know. Never. How would Petey ever live something like this down? No _way_ was Gary going to keep something like this a secret. It was just too juicy. Come on, think about it:

Not only is Peter "Femmeboy" Kawalski a self-proclaimed Queer; he's also madly in love with his psychotic bully of a roommate, Gary. All the homely girls would come a' running, begging to be his best friend. All the boys would either want to beat the living shit out of him (well, more so than they presently did), or turn tail and run at the site of him, for fear of being "turned gay" or some stupid shit like that.

But what about Gary? How would Gary react to the news? He was certainly not like the other boys at Bullworth, that was for damn sure. He was just so damn unpredictable, and Petey couldn't for the life of him even begin to imagine in what ways Gary would use this to torture him.

If he even stuck around to torture him at all, that is. Petey felt his stomach drop at the thought. What if Gary was so disgusted with him that he left him all alone? As big of a jerk as he was, Gary was the closest thing to a real friend Petey had ever found in his stay at Bullworth Academy. If he were to leave him, then he'd be truly alone.

"Oh my god." Petey was pulled from his reverie by Gary's exclamation. It was clear by his slack-jawed gape that the taller boy was coming to understand the full implications of Petey's shame-laden silence. Petey tried not to feel relieved when Gary's expression of shock slowly melted into a sadistic smirk, and tensed up in preparation for an onslaught of verbal attacks from his roommate. "I'm right, aren't I? You're totally boning after me, aren't you?"

"Tch, what the hell does that even mean, Gary?" Petey scoffed, positively purple with embarrassment.

"It means you want my body, Femmeboy. Isn't that right? You wanna perform all kinds of unspeakable acts of debauchery with me. I bet you want me to bend you over this couch right now, don't you?" Gary then began to run his hands over the smooth expanse of his stomach, pushing his Bullworth vest up enough to reveal his taut abdomen. Petey gulped and looked away.

"Stop doing that, Gary." Gary merely smirked wider at the breathy command and continued his actions nonetheless, lifting his shirt up enough to reveal two dusty pink nipples.

"Why, am I getting you hot?" he asked devilishly, slowly swaying his hips from side to side and never taking his eyes off of his flustered roommate. Petey blinked and looked up at Gary's whorish display, sadness etched in his face. His eyes fluttered nervously as he forced himself to look directly into the taller boy's face. Now, if he didn't know better, the pink-clad boy would have sworn he saw Gary's smirk falter slightly, oh so slightly, for just a fraction of a second, before spreading once more across his scarred face. Nonetheless, Petey took a breath and said,

"Yes."

Gary's smirk truly did falter this time, his grin deflating as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. After a long, calculating gaze, the taller boy's lips cracked into a small grin. His eyes, however, stayed slitted, giving him an appearance not unlike that of a cat stalking its prey.

"Oh? And what if I do this, Petey?" he asked silkily, holding his shirt up with one hand and running his other hand over the bare expanse of his chest. "Does this get you hot too?"

To say that Petey was shocked would not even begin to describe the pink-clad boy's reaction to his roommate's blatant teasing. He could only nod fervently in response to the scarred boy's question.

"And what about this, Petey?" Gary pressed, licking a finger and tracing his nipple suggestively. "Does it make you hard to watch me touch myself like this?"

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Petey half moaned, gripping the couch tightly in his fists. He could feel his dick stirring at the wanton display before him, and he couldn't begin to fathom what the dangerous boy before him would do if he were to notice it. "Why are you teasing me like this?" Gary stopped his motions momentarily as if to mull over the smaller boy's question.

"Because you want me to, Little Petey," Gary answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, and when have you ever done anything because someone wants you to?" Petey retorted bitterly.

"I dunno, Petey," Gary answered. "I suppose whenever I find that their desires coincide with my own."

"Huh?" Petey said dumbly, too distracted as Gary resumed swaying his hips from side to side to comprehend the taller boy's words.

"Oh, sorry, how can I put it so it's easier for your simple mind to comprehend? I'm doing what you want me to do because I want to do it myself."

Petey blushed at the implications of Gary's answer, looking shyly up at the still swaying boy. Gary's smile widened as he approached the couch slowly, and Petey imagined the taller boy could probably hear his pulse racing through his arteries. He gasped audibly when Gary suddenly pushed a knee between his legs, pressing it against the obvious bulge in his khaki slacks. He then moved so that he was straddling the smaller boy's leg, pressing his own wakening arousal into his knee. Petey groaned at the contact, his mind spinning as Gary rubbed his knee enticingly against his rock hard cock. He instinctively grabbed hold of the taller boy's thighs, squeezing his eyes shut and just _feeling_.

As confounded as Petey was at Gary's actions up to this point, he really didn't want to miss out on what he could only assume was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, just to ask stupid questions. You know, like, how did you know I was gay? Or, what does this mean for our friendship (if you could even call it that)? Or, you know, like, why are you humping my knee? Stupid questions, really. He could get to those later. He shivered as he felt a hot tongue run up the shell of his ear, his hips jerking involuntarily against his attacker's knee. Gary chuckled against his ear, his hot breath sending jolts of desire through Petey's body and down to his cock.

"You wanna kiss me now, don't you, Petey?"

"I--" Petey gasped, his blush deepening as the boy on top of him virtually read his mind. Gary stretched out his neck, bringing his lips to within an inch from Petey's, making the smaller boy's heart pound violently in his chest in anticipation for what was to come next. Then, slowly, cruelly, Gary retracted his lips, chuckling as Petey unconsciously followed his face with his own.

"Say it, Petey," the taller boy whispered huskily, "Tell me what you want me to do, or I'll assume you don't want me to do anything. Tell me what you want, or else I'll climb off this fucking couch leave you here, and I'll never touch your body like _this_ again." To punctuate his threat, he reached down and firmly grasped Petey's balls through his uniform pants, rolling them around in his palm and ripping a startled cry from the poor boy.

"Augh! Oh, god, uhh, kiss me!" Petey moaned, grabbing at the front of Gary's sweater vest. Chuckling sadistically, Gary placed a chaste peck on the smaller boy's temple.

"There," he said with a sideways smirk, "I kissed you. Is that what you meant?"

"Noooo," Petey groaned childishly. "How can you be mean to me, even when we're doing--well--_this_?"

Gary looked contemplatively at Petey for a moment before shrugging.

"Call it a gift."

Petey could have laughed at the irony of Gary's statement, and would have, were it not for the nature of the situation they were currently in (and what a situation it was).

Petey was pulled out of his reverie by the gentle pressure of two surprisingly soft lips against his own slightly chapped ones. To his dismay, however, they merely lingered there motionlessly for a moment before they retreated once again.

"How about that?" Gary asked silkily. "Is that what you want? Tell me."

"No," Petey answered breathily.

"Then what is it? What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I--I want you to really kiss me. Hard. Like, with tongue and everything. Um, please." Petey didn't think he could possibly turn redder. That is, until Gary suddenly lunged forward and crushed their lips harshly together. The kiss was far from romantic, and it certainly didn't carry the same tact or finesse as could be found in those cheesy romantic comedies, but one thing was for damn sure: it was HOT.

Gary unceremoniously grabbed Petey's chin and wrenched his mouth open, forcing his tongue between his teeth and into the hot cavern of his mouth. Petey moaned in surprise, his grip tightening on the front of Gary's sweater. He then yelped around Gary's tongue as he felt the taller boy's knee resume grinding against his throbbing erection.

"Uhn, Gary..." he moaned, breaking their kiss to gasp for breath.

"Petey..." Gary groaned back, rubbing his own cock against the smaller boy's thigh and placing rough, forceful kisses up and down his jawline.

"No, wait, Gar'," Petey panted, pushing weakly against his assailant's chest. "Wai--uuuuuuhhhh..." Gary grabbed and undid the fly of Petey's pants, then stuffed his hand down into the V-shaped opening to grasp at the smaller boy's cock through his tighty whities. Petey arched uncontrollably into Gary's firm hand, releasing a string of incoherent curses.

"You like that, don't you, Petey?" Gary growled, reaching into Petey's underwear and pulling his cock out of its confines. Petey hissed as the cool air hit his hot tool, but then moaned as Gary began pumping it roughly. "You like being manhandled like this, don't you?"

"Ah, yessss," Petey hissed, thrusting into Gary's fist. He cried out in disappointment as Gary suddenly withdrew his hand from his cock. "If you like it so much, then you gotta earn it, like a good little bitch." Petey opened his eyes and looked at Gary in confusion.

"Huh--?"

"Take my cock out," Gary commanded, making Petey blush still further. He did as he was told nonetheless, pulling the taller man's zipper down and undoing the button. He then reached into the opening and grasped Gary's meat, gasping audibly at its size. Gary smirked as Petey pulled him out of his pants and ogled it lustily. "Impressive, isn't it? Now, play with it."

Petey blinked in embarrassment and began to run his palm up and down on Gary's thick shaft, eliciting an appreciative groan from the taller man. He looked up at Gary's face, staring in wonderment as he threw his head back, biting his upper lip in pleasure. He looked so...vulnerable. Gary never let his guard down, for anyone. Petey felt warmth spread through his chest as he swelled with pride; he began to pump the boy's cock harder.

"Yes, Petey, just like that," Gary groaned, leaning forward and placing his forehead on the smaller boy's shoulder. Petey felt dizzy with lust, and unconsciously thrusting his own aching arousal against Gary's knee. The taller boy, feeling his need against him, reached down and grasped his cock once more, jerking it in time with the movements against his own cock.

"Oh, Gar'..." Petey moaned breathily. Gary, growling low in his throat, swatted Petey's hand away, retracted his body from him, then grabbed his pants, forcing them down and over his ankles. Petey yelped in surprise, his blush returning full force at his sudden absence of clothing. Gary leered at him lustily as he pushed his own pants down to his ankles and kick them off unceremoniously. Petey drank in the sight of the taller boy--his powerful legs and upward arching cock on full display, and his school vest still pushed up around his pecs, revealing his taut abdomen and cute little bellybutton.

"You like what you see, Little Petey?" he asked, pulling his vest up and over his head. Petey nodded eagerly, grabbing his own shirt and following suit. Gary smirked at Petey's enthusiasm and settled his now naked body back in the smaller boy's lap, straddling him and scooting forward until their cocks were pressed flush together. Both boys groaned at the contact, and Gary slowly began to grind himself against Petey. Petey moaned needfully and grabbed the back of Gary's neck, pulling him into another hot, desperate kiss. Gary sucked Petey's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it viciously as Petey complacently hung his mouth open and grappled at Gary's back.

"Tell me, Petey," Gary asked, ripping his lips off of the smaller boy's and looking him in the eye, "do you think about me when you masturbate?"

Petey gaped at Gary, his face burning in his embarrassment. Gary chuckled.

"Well, I guess I can take that as a yes. Now tell me, Petey, do you play with your butthole when you masturbate?" Petey didn't think he could turn a darker shade of red, until Gary reached his hand down between them and below his balls to graze against the pucker of his asshole, eliciting a startled cry from the poor boy.

"Gary!" Petey gasped, unconsciously spreading his legs to encourage his assailant to continue. Gary, however, only traced his finger around the rim of his anus, refusing to go any further.

"Come on, Petey, say it," he growled into the smaller boy's ear. "Tell me what you do when you think of me."

"Tha-that's none of your business!" Petey said weakly, looking sideways in embarrassment. Gary chuckled evilly.

"Of _course_ it is, Petey-boy. If you're thinking about me while you're ramming your fingers up your ass like a little whore, it's _definitely_ my business. Now tell me, or I'll leave." Petey whimpered at the threat. There was no way he could stop this now; he might explode.

"Ugh, I think about you when I--when I touch myself," Petey admitted, refusing to meet Gary's gaze with his own shame-laden one. Gary quirked an eyebrow, looking thoroughly intrigued.

"Oh? And to you play with your ass? Tell me, Petey. Do you pretend I'm fucking you while you finger yourself roughly? Tell me." He emphasized his command by scraping his fingernail along Petey's sphincter, sending him into spasms.

"Ah! Yessss, I like to play with my ass! Please, just...please. Put it in, already!"

"That's it," Gary growled, "beg for me, like a good little whore." With that, he forcefully shoved two dry fingers into Petey's asshole, burying them to the knuckle in on quick thrust. Petey let out a choked cry at the mixed pleasure and pain the fingers caused, squeezing his eyes shut as they involuntarily teared up. He trembled as he felt the fingers slowly retract, then quickly thrust back in.

"Wow, Petey, your ass is so loose already," Gary said huskily, building up a steady rhythm inside of the smaller boy. "I didn't realize you were such a slut, Femmeboy. Who else have you had up here, huh? Huh?" Suddenly, he crooked his fingers inside of Petey, causing them to scrape squarely against his prostate. Petey cried out in surprise, arching into Gary and digging his nails painfully into his back. Gary let out a feral growl and rubbed mercilessly against the swollen gland, sending Petey into another fit of spasms.

"I asked you a question, Petey. Who else have you let up your asshole?"

"T-Trent Northwick," Petey moaned, thrusting back against Gary's fingers in frustration when they suddenly stopped.

"Trent Northwick?" Gary repeated, staring at Petey in disbelief. "You let that tool touch you? Wow, you really _must_ be desperate. Did you let him fuck you, Petey?"

"Ugh, yes, I did, now please just keep moving!" Petey begged, hugging Gary tighter to himself. Gary chuckled deeply and resumed thrusting his fingers in and out of Petey's hole.

"How was it, Petey?" he asked. "Was it good? Did he give it to you nice and hard?"

"Uhhnnnn, Gar'..." Petey groaned, too embarrassed to answer his question.

"Come on, Petey, answer the question. Was he your first? Did he make sweet, gentle love to you and hold you afterward? Tell me."

"Ugh, I don't wanna talk about anyone else while we're doing this," Petey said breathily, looking pleadingly at Gary.

"Well, I _DO_ wanna talk about it, Petey. Now tell me." With that, he ripped his fingers out of Petey's hole, eliciting a confused cry of frustration from the smaller boy's lips.

"Alright, fine!" Petey said shakily, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his blazing nerves. "Yes, he was my first, and no, it wasn't romantic. He cornered me in the hallway once and pushed me into the janitor's closet, where we..."

"How was it?" Gary pressed. "Did you writhe under his touch like you are for me now?"

"It was...rough," Petey admitted, heat tinging his already pink cheeks.

"But you like a little pain, don't you, Petey?" Gary growled, flaring his nostrils in his lust. "You like it when a guy's a little rough with you, don't you?" Petey gulped nervously at the gleam in Gary's eyes--a gleam that told him he wouldn't be walking straight for a week. His heart fluttered in excitement at the thought. Of course, he _had_ to have a penchant for pain; why else would he have fallen for a sadistic bastard like Gary?

Petey gasped in surprise when Gary suddenly pushed him down to a laying position on the couch and climbed in between his haphazardly thrown legs. He then moaned appreciatively as two now-saliva slicked fingers reentered his hot asshole, immediately relocating and abusing his prostate.

"Gary! Oh, Gary," Petey panted in desperation, "Please, just..._PLEASE_, Gar'."

"Please, what, Petey?" Gary growled, scissoring his fingers within the writhing boy beneath him.

"Ohh, god, Garyyy, please!" Petey moaned again, gripping his assailant's shoulders.

"I said, please _what_, Petey?" Gary repeated, stilling his fingers within his asshole and pressing his fingertips ruthlessly against his prostate.

"Aah! Fuck me!" Petey cried, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure and embarrassment. "Now! Oh god, please, just do it now!" Gary chuckled at Petey's desperation.

"How could I say no to such an obedient little slut?" he whispered, pulling out his fingers and grasping his cock firmly. He then spit into his hand and rubbed himself down, slicking his rod with his saliva. "You really want me that bad?"

"Y-you have no idea," Petey groaned, wrapping his legs tightly around Gary's waist to encourage him to move more quickly. Gary, more than happy to comply, lined up the head of his cock to Petey's anus and pushed slowly forward.

"Now that's exactly the answer I want to hear."

Petey moaned in appreciation as he felt the fat cock breach the tight ring of his hole, stretching him deliciously. Gary stopped moving forward, however, once the head of his cock was fully engulfed in Petey's tight heat.

"Petey," he said, "Petey, open your eyes. Look at me." Petey did as he was told, forcing himself to look into Gary's eyes. He was surprised to see that Gary was staring back down at him, locking him with his heated, intense eyes. Petey's heart leapt up into his throat at the intensity of Gary's gaze, but refused to break eye contact, even as the taller boy resumed pressing his cock into him.

"Ahh," Petey groaned, his eyes widening as he relished the feeling of Gary's dick spearing him. Slowly, Gary penetrated him to the hilt.

"Shit, Petey," he muttered, gritting his teeth at the unbearable tightness around his cock. "Just--_shit_!" Petey nodded in silent agreement, forcing his ass to relax to accommodate for the intrusion. Gary remained still, his eyes going half-mast as he waited for a signal from the smaller boy to continue. The courtesy surprised Petey; he had always imagined that Gary would be the type to just shove it in, consequences be damned. Not that he was complaining...

"Petey?"

Petey blinked at the man above him, then nodded twice. Gary slowly pulled his hips back, dragging his cock back until just the mushroom head remained inside, then quickly thrust back in, knocking against Petey's prostate.

"Ahh!" the smaller boy cried, throwing his arms around Gary's shoulders. Gary smirked and angled his hips so that he was sure to nail Petey's pleasure spot with his next thrust. Petey arched his back and let out a loud moan, pulling Gary down so that their chests rubbed together. Gary began to work up a steady rhythm within Petey, who squirmed and moaned with pleasure.

"You...you're very...vocal," Gary panted between thrusts, rubbing a warm hand over the smaller boy's chest and tweaking a nipple. Petey groaned and ground up against Gary's hips, encouraging him to go faster. Gary happily obliged, quickening his thrusts.

"Ugh, Gar'..." Petey groaned, releasing Gary's neck and running his hands over his chest and abdomen. Gary growled appreciatively, thrusting still faster.

"Yessss," he hissed, leaning down and planting sloppy kisses up and down Petey's neck. "Say my name like that again, Petey."

"Ugh, Garyyyyyyy..." Petey groaned, causing Gary to growl and bite down on his neck. He cried out in shock and pleasure, his throbbing cock jumping against his belly. "Gary, touch me." Gary licked the angry red mark he'd made on Petey's neck and reached between their sweaty bodies to grasp the smaller boy's cock. Petey gasped as Gary's large, warm hand surrounded his arousal and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"Gary..." Petey choked, feeling his balls draw up in preparation for his impending orgasm. "Gary--ah--I'm gonna--!"

"Petey," Gary moaned, placing his forehead on Petey's shoulder and thrusting erratically into him. He fisted Petey's cock so hard, the smaller boy thought his balls were going to explode.

"Gary!" was all the warning Petey was able to choke out before he was coming. Hot ribbons of semen shot out of the enflamed tip of his cock and painted his and Gary's chests as pleasure rocketed through his body. "GARY! SHIT, OHH--_AHYESGARYYY_!" he screamed, scratching angry red marks all over the taller boy's back.

"Fuck, Petey--" Gary growled as his asshole constricted impossibly tight around his cock. The next thing he knew, he was coming, shooting his hot load into Petey's ass. "Petey, oh, _Peter_!" he roared animalistically. He then collapsed onto the panting boy beneath him.

"Tha-that was..." Petey panted, wiping a hand over his sweat-soaked forehead.

"I know," Gary said gruffly, sitting up and looking into Petey's eyes once more. Petey blushed and looked away.

"Sorry about your back," he said. Gary shrugged.

"Sorry about your ass." Petey blushed deeper, but then shrugged. There was a brief, awkward silence between the two boys, until--

"So you _actually_ let Trent Northwick fuck you?" Petey blinked, then scowled.

"Shut up."

"I can't believe you let that ape touch you!" Petey punched Gary in the shoulder.

"How can you be such a fucking jerk?" Gary smirked.

"Call it a--"

"_DON'T_ finish that sentence."

**_BREAK_**

yay for plotless sex! reviewsssss??


End file.
